


a date

by danganronpa69



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Category: DanganRonpa 69: There’s MORE goddamn hope!?
Genre: Angst, Coma, Hospitals, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganronpa69/pseuds/danganronpa69
Summary: DAY 9: ALT 3: comaKomaeda brings his boyfriend a bundle of flowers.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lennardd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennardd/gifts).



Even outside of the killing game, Nagito continued to be an odd case.

Of course, the people around him perceived him as an oddity mostly because of his talks of hope and despair that consumed the air around him when he spoke. His words carried a sort of contagious insanity that spread every time he began spouting about something new. An aura that pushed people away with its intensity. Yet somehow, his friends agreed, this _wasn’t_ the strangest thing about Nagito lately.

Rather, his unstable energy now came from how little time he spent sleeping. Sure, this wasn’t new for Nagito — he’d participated in similar forms of self-deprivation in the past — but there was something about his sleeping patterns that made it even stranger: he spent most of his time, when he wasn’t sleeping, in the hospital. But it wasn’t for the reason that most of the survivors had anticipated.

Every day, Nagito followed the same routine: he’d get up out of his cottage either far too early or too late, eat breakfast in the cafeteria, and leave for the hospital. He wouldn’t come back unless someone urged him to. This, of course, was very odd, but no one questioned it. It was Nagito, for heaven’s sake! He was always doing something along these lines; it wasn’t odd for him to spend hours on end in the hospital.

No one exactly knew what he was up to, but who was going to ask?

Who _wanted_ to ask the crazy guy what he did for hours in the hospital?

So Nagito’s intent remained unknown.

—

Out of sheer politeness, Nagito knocked on the door. Of course, though, there was no response, so he opened it.

“Hello!” he greeted the air.

Calmly and with a smile, Nagito closed the door behind him and crossed the room to sit in a chair next to Sans’s comatose body.

“I brought you flowers!” he said, showing off the bright bundle to no one as he placed them on the bedside table. “I hope you like them.”

“How have you been?” he asked, his words echoing around the room. Nagito waited a moment for a response, as though thinking of what Sans would have said in his mind, before smiling and speaking again. “I’ve been good. The Conductor’s health is improving, and we’re expecting to see him out of here in the next few days.”

He thought for a moment. “Though I guess that would mean I’d no longer have an excuse to visit you, huh?”

Silence.

Nagito laughed. “Oh, who am I kidding? They’re not going to question me. Besides, I can just say I’m helping Monomi clean up! We’ll have all the time we could need.”

Smiling, Nagito looked over at Sans. Seeing only stillness in his face, his smile wavered a little. He looked away.

“Life here has been just wonderful! I can tell the others are enjoying it too.” He hesitated. “Well, except maybe the Conductor, of course. But it’s like I said, he’ll be out of here in no time.”

Nagito thought for a moment. “Maybe we could get the Conductor a therapist. I wonder if Monomi could help.” He turned to Sans again. “What do you think?”

The silence in the air was painful, but Nagito paid no mind.

“Ah, you’re right. She wouldn’t be able to handle it if the Conductor began talking about violent thoughts, would she?” He laughed into the air, though his voice carried with it the stark feeling of loneliness.

“No, of course she wouldn’t. Monomi is fragile. She can’t handle the intensity of despair. I wonder, though, if her hope that the Conductor will recover is stronger?” Nagito turned to Sans’s body, as though asking for his input. Of course, he received no reply. Again his smile dropped. He quickly picked it back up, though.

“You would love it here, Sansy! There’s so much to do. I’ll have to give you a tour when you…”

He trailed off before shaking his head.

“I’ll have to give you a tour! I know you don’t like walking too much, and there is a lot of it, but you’ll love the scenery! It’s beautiful… just like you.”

Even his flirting was met with silence.

“The others do a lot together! Parappa and Luigi are always organizing something together, so we have a lot of group outings! ...At least, the three of us do. Ayano almost always stays behind and the Conductor hardly ever gets invited. But we have lots of fun together regardless! You should really join us sometime.”

Nagito thought for a moment. “Maybe we could go out on a date together! Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Faced with the silence, he sighed. “I know, but you wouldn’t have to walk too far! We could go to the restaurant, or the library, or the beach! Whichever you’d like the most, of course!”

Nagito leaned into his seat a little, slouching with sleepiness. “Wouldn’t that be nice? A perfect date, just you and me. Or maybe we could go stargazing at night? Or to the movie theatre, watching movies while snuggled in each other’s arms? Or both! We could always go on multiple dates, you know.”

He closed his eyes, taking a moment to imagine it. “Wouldn’t that be just wonderful, Sansy?”

For a moment, Nagito and Sans sat in heavy silence.

“Wouldn’t that be wonderful,” Nagito repeated, “to have all of us reunited again? Imagine all that we could do together! Everything that was ruined by the killing game. Maybe Miku and 2D could perform their concert. Or maybe Mr. Krabs could reform his crew! Remember how we considered joining? Before he got his head done in? Good times. ...Or, maybe not.” Nagito frowned. “Probably not.”

He shook his head. “But that’s besides the point! Imagine the potential of a reunion with everyone! I’m sure you’d enjoy more people to tell jokes to, right?”

Instead of silence filling the void, Nagito yawned.

“Of course you would, Sansy.”

Sinking into his chair, Nagito hugged his arms around himself. Perhaps in his mind, he imagined Sans embracing him.

“Of course you would.”

Nagito continued muttering into the air as he faded away into the blissful unconscious.


End file.
